Various work vehicles, such as used in the agriculture, construction and forestry (and other) industries, use rotating shafts to transmit power from the power source (e.g., internal combustion engine) to various driveline, work implement or other load components. The torque supplied by the power source may, for example, be directed through a transmission system in order to alter (e.g., increase) the delivered torque. The (estimated or actual) amount of torque delivered to the load components may be important data for various vehicle control systems as well as to reduce the occurrence of exceeding the torque capacity of vehicle components (e.g., shafts or subsequent load components). Inaccurate torque assessment may thus lead to various inefficiencies in vehicle operation and the use of load components with torque capacities in excess of that required for a given vehicle system.